


Sneak Peak

by SkyyeStrike



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyyeStrike/pseuds/SkyyeStrike
Summary: Sakura sees something she shouldn’t, Ino crosses a line she probably shouldn’t.“You don’t know this about me yet, but I always get what I want.”Sakura believes it, with no short amount of admiration. Looking at Ino like this, the petals of a flower peeling backwards to reveal a very dark colored center, Sakura has no doubt at all.





	Sneak Peak

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like the situation  
You were made of color 'til it all came down  
Something like an animation
> 
> Animation - ABSRDST & Yung Skrrt
> 
> ______________________
> 
> [Unbeta-ed and barely edited.... so I'm sorry ahead of time]

  
  


With a gasp, Sakura ducks back down behind the edge of the door, hands over her mouth. 

No way. 

Absolutely no way, actually. She must have seen it wrong. Holding her breath, she peeks out again. 

Sure enough, there is the perfect platinum blonde ponytail of the student body president, her hand firmly on Kakashi-sensei’s thigh as she leans close- really really close to their english teacher. She’s leaning over the desk in a way that makes the uniform pull tight over all of her lush curves, the pout of her lips an alluring draw. 

There was no way this was real. Shaking a little bit, she pinches her arm, but nothing happens. Just Sakura’s own shaky breathing behind the cup of her fingers. 

She can’t tear her eyes away from the way that Ino Yamanaka’s fingertips curl up in the fabric of their english teacher’s pant leg so intimately… like they were close. The cloth bunches around the perfect purple manicure that Sakura had complimented at lunch earlier….

Their voices are a quiet murmur, barely enough to seep out into the hallway where Sakura is crouched down. Sakura can’t really hear what they’re saying, but she can hear the nervous hover in her teacher’s voice even from this distance. It was hard to imagine him being anything but the perpetually cool, bored sensei that drawled his way through their lessons like slogging through sand…

But then again, Sakura didn’t have to imagine much right now, did she?

Ino’s slim legs are straddle one of Kakashi’s own long ones, the edge of his legs brushing the underside of her skirt, Ino’s knee perched delicately in the space between Kakashi’s legs as she leans forward. She’s whispering something again, insistently against Kakashi’s face so close to her own- there’s a clutch of papers in one of her hands. Sakura wonders, not for the first time what the ever loving hell is going on. 

“... can’t, would be…..” A man’s groan, low and deep and so very  _ adult. _ Sakura flushes, all the way down to her toes, beneath her still fresh and new smelling uniform. She’d only just transferred to this school a few weeks ago, and she really didn’t want to stick her nose into anyone’s business- especially not someone like their fabled perfect princess student body president, Ino Yamanaka.

And it feels almost worse to be suddenly in on this dirty secret when Sakura realizes in the pit of her stomach that she’s not even surprised. In a way, it made sense. On the outside, Ino did seem perfect- poised and polite, elegant and superbly mindful of her peers. Her hair was pin straight, a long silken cascade that hung past the edge of their regulation plaid uniform skirts, and her eyes were a clear, crystalline gray-blue, like a twice polished diamond.

And beneath that perfunctory smile that Ino had offered her on day one, Sakura had known there was something different- like the stench of shit underlying the smell fresh spring.

There was absolutely no way just another ‘nice girl’ like Ino Yamanaka pretended to be would just end up the student body president of one of the most competitive schools in Japan- beneath her carefully crafted and sugar coated exterior there was a different sort of person lying in wait.

Sakura just hadn’t thought it was  _ this _ . 

One of Ino’s hands curls around Kakashi’s black tie pulling it from it’s clip, a slow winding coil that makes something in Sakura’s belly squirm uncomfortably. She can’t move. It feels like she’s been frozen in place, transfixed by this tableau that certainly would have both Ino and Kakashi-sensei removed from the school. She swallows uncomfortably, her neck hot beneath the tight collar and mandatory necktie. She tugs at it. 

And then, like some sort of freaky sixth sense magnetism, Ino stops. Sakura sees her whole body still, and her head swivels right in Sakura’s direction, to the barely perceptible crack that Sakura is nestled against. A deer caught in headlights. 

Holy shit. Sakura’s eyes widen, and she pulls away. Oh god, had Ino just caught her spying? 

The voices pick up; louder, deflective. She can’t help herself- Sakura peeks once more, and Ino is patting Kakashi’s tie back in place, her fingers tracing lines underneath their english teacher’s white shirt collar instead. Their sensei himself is looking overly flushed, and visibly sags in his chair when Ino saunters away from his lap, flourishing her sheaf of papers into his face. 

Sakura’s eyes are so caught on the round, curvaceous sway of Ino’s rear that she almost misses when the student body president sings out a promise that she would return tomorrow and-

_ Shit _ . Ino was coming out, and Sakura was  _ right there _ tucked behind the door like a thief, eavesdropping. She scrambles backwards, bumps into the wall and slides her way out into the hallway as quickly as she can. Her school shoes aren’t nearly silent enough and she ducks into the next classroom over, not bothering to shut the door as she slips inside. Her heart is a thunder in her ears as she presses herself back flat against the wall, mind racing with what she had just seen. 

Ino had top marks in every single class- she had colleges practically already begging for her admission. She was charismatic and smart in all the right, appealing ways, and Sakura had just seen her straddle their  _ teacher’s lap _ \- Oh Kami, please let Ino just walk right by the classroom!

The footsteps though, light, flicking pitter-patters that can only be cheer squad captain Ino’s, are undeniably coming down the hallway in Sakura’s direction. Her blood is a rushing whoosh in Sakura’s ears, and she knows without a doubt, that Ino is coming directly for her pitiful hiding spot.

The patter of feet slows to a halt, right outside the dimly lit classroom door.

“Oh, Sakura-chan~ Are you in here?”

Feeling somewhat like she’s in a horror movie, all Sakura can do is turn her head. Ino smiles at her brightly, the tilt of her head making her hair gleam like pressed gold. “There you are, nosy!” Her eyes are like gemstones, rock hard crystals where they find Sakura’s. “I can call you Sakura now, right?”

Sakura’s throat closes. Put in a first name basis with the student body president because had caught her in an (illicit) intimate act? Shit, she was caught. 

She stands up from the wall, no more use in cowering, and dips her head. “S-student president Y-yamanaka.” She swallows thickly, sweaty palms clutching at her skirt. “I-I-”

“You look so nervous, Sakura?” Ino asks, “Are you feeling okay?” and she sounds like she genuinely cares, deceptively considerate. Like she hadn’t just been rubbing up on their nearly forty year old teacher for favors in the next room over. Like she didn’t know at all that Sakura had seen her.

Like she isn’t stepping inside and sliding the classroom door shut behind her. 

Sakura watches her do it, feeling suddenly, very oddly detached. Ino’s eyes are diamonds, and they don’t leave Sakura’s. The door slides shut with a very solid, final sounding rasp and click behind her. And then they are both shut inside the deafening silence of the abandoned classroom…. Just the two of them. 

Sakura’s fists clench at her sides. She laughs a little awkwardly, tucks a strand of hair behind her ear to cover her nerves. Nothing was confirmed yet- just a tenseness in the air between them, that could be anything. 

“I was just looking for Kurenai-sensei…” She lies, eyes sliding anywhere but Ino’s. She’s always been a terrible liar. “I guess she must have gone home for the day-”

“Ms. Kurenai’s office is on the other side of the quad,” Ino hums, stepping further into the room. Stepping closer to Sakura. “Did you get lost?”

Sakura retreats, but there’s not really anywhere else to go- she’s already penned herself in against the wall and the desk- and the only way out of the room is past Ino herself. Sakura’s laugh is much more nervous than before, she can hear it ringing tinnily in her own ears. “I guess I did. But you don’t have to worry!” She blurts, before she can stop herself. “I mean, I didn’t really see anything,”  _ Shit _ . “And it’s not-”

“Shhh!” Ino says, and then she’s right in front of Sakura, her hand soft over Sakura’s mouth, a breathless little laugh in the air between them. “Geez, you’re so nervous! You’d think I was going to attack you or something!”

Sakura shakes her head, takes another step back, tripping over the edge of the chair, bumping the edge of the desk and it makes a soft screech over the floor. “Sorry-”

“Sorry?” Ino questions. Her fingers skim Sakura’s bottom lip and she sucks in a breath, thinking of the way Ino’s nails had skittered down Kakashi-sensei’s jawline. “What on earth are you sorry for?” 

For so very much, right in this moment. Suddenly, Sakura is very pinpoint aware of the fact that they are, for the most part, alone on the campus this late in the afternoon. Completely, except for the rare few lingering staff… and of course, Ino and herself. 

Sakura shakes her head again, dislodges Ino’s fingers from the edge of her chin. “I didn’t see anything,” She affirms solidly, and tries to put some distance between herself and Ino, who is right up against her, barely an inch at most between them now.

“You saw something?” Ino’s eyes are wide an innocent, but her look is predatory. One of her hands creeping to the edge of the desk near Sakura’s hip. “What did you see?” 

Sakura wants to deny it again- But Ino already knows the answer- the truth lies between them, unspoken, like the last vestiges of a glass wall, and Ino’s practically serene smile, her glass gray eyes lingering over Sakura’s face are already set on breaking it. 

It makes heat pool low in the cradle of Sakura’s belly. She shifts, uncomfortably. 

She might have just enough room to squeeze past Ino, but she can’t leave. It somehow feels like she has been effectively boxed in. 

“Did you see something,  _ Sakura-chan _ ?”

“Nothing,” It’s flimsy, catching in the tightness that is suddenly pressing against her throat. Ino smells like a strange mixture of candy and lilac and peaches, and it’s impossible to ignore this close. “I didn’t-”

She stops with a gasp, because one of Ino’s hands is against her thigh, touching her skin at the crisp edge of her thigh high stocking. It’s featherlight, and yet it feels like a brand, like all of Sakura’s focus has suddenly drawn down on that one brush of fingers against flesh. 

“Hm?” Ino says again, seeming genuinely curious. Her fingers slide around the cotten, stretch the sock against Sakura’s leg. Sakura’s head spins with the smell of flowers and sugar. “Are you okay Sakura? You seems a little bit flushed…”

And then Ino brings her face close, so close to Sakura’s own that she can’t do anything but squeeze her eyes shut and hold her breath. 

Ino’s forehead leans against her own. Her fingers are pulling at the edge of Sakura’s thigh high, making it snap a little bit, distracting, making Sakura open her eyes again. “You’re so warm, Sakura… I could take you to the nurse, but I don’t think she’s here, so late in the day...”

Ino’s hair was long enough that it dangled past Sakura’s knee, an unbroken platinum river that begged to be pulled. Sakura drags her eyes up to Ino’s face, to Ino’s pale eyes that see right through her, unphased by all of this, untouched by all of these actions, dirty and wrong- so very wrong...

And if Ino already knew the answer, she just wanted to hear Sakura say it. To hear Sakura admit that she had been caught, red-handed, peeping on something she had no business seeing. This was just a game. A song and dance routine that Ino had seemingly perfected already and was playing with Sakura, unwittingly. But Sakura wasn’t a goddamn fiddle. 

Resolutely, she grabs Ino’s wrist where is rubs the fabric at the inside of her thigh, right on the cusp of her skirt. “What were you asking Kakashi-sensei?”

Ino gives a breathy sort of laugh, looking down at where Sakura is holding her with an iron tight grip. “Oh, you’re so serious!” She leans in again and her nose bumps Sakura’s own. “Do you want to find out?”

Sakura is about to ask what that meant, but then Ino’s other hand is up beneath her skirt, bumping against her mound before cupping her very firmly through the panties. 

Sakura gasps, jumps backwards, but she’s already inching her way up onto the desk, and Ino moves in closer, steps between her thighs until her skirt rides up. One of her hands clutches at Ino’s arm, tries to regain some semblance of gravity as she hisses out, “St- What are you doing-?”

Ino’s nose is on her neck, nosing at the soft spot behind Sakura’s ear when she murmurs. “I could feel you spying you know- so rude.” She places a kiss, soft and sweet and ruined by a wet lick over the same spot on Sakura’s pulse. “But hot.” 

A flutter smile against her neck that makes every hair on Sakura’s body stand on end. There’s a nail that scrapes the edge of her slit through the wet material of her panties. Sakura’s hand clenches on Ino’s arm, shaking and unable to push away, unsure if she should be wanting this badly to pull the other girl closer. 

Ino’s voice is a lulling vibration, dangerous on her skin. “You could have just asked, you know.” 

She tries to suffocate it, to smother the sound before it comes out, but she  _ moans _ . The heel of Ino’s hand presses into her clit, her fingers smoothing circles at the base of her panties, making all of her thoughts come slow and sluggish like the drip of molasses. Asked for what, exactly?

Ino is right between her thighs now, and Sakura’s skirt is pushed so high up on her hips that her panties are probably exposed- to Ino and to anyone who walked through the closed classroom doors. Sakura tries to close her legs but it just makes Ino come closer, cup her hand even harder beneath Sakura’s skirt.

Ino’s still talking, sugar sweet words in that waxing lyrical pretty voice. “I don’t think Kakashi-sensei would have protested- I mean, you’re  _ so pretty, Sakura-chan… _ ” Ino’s mouth along her neck, her jaw, Ino’s nails plucking at the elastic of her underwear, Ino’s teeth set just lightly at the edge of her earlobe, delicately, just enough to feel. “Especially if he could see you like this, right now….”

_ Oh. _ Sakura’s mind races. Jesus. Kakashi-sensei was in the room right next door. Ino had just been crouched over his lap, fingers curled in his tie just like they were curling at the edges of Sakura’s underwear right now. He could hear them- could wander through or pass by the windows.

Sakura swallows, wonders if he’d felt just as trapped, just as hot and confused as Sakura was feeling right now, with Ino hovering over him just like this a few minutes before. Wonders if Sakura could get the same reaction out of him if she did the same, and groans miserably at the thought.

“Stop…” She whines out. This was… this was where all the red flags should set off. Where she should slam the breaks. Kakashi was their teacher! Ino… Ino was her  _ classmate _ . Her student body president- their representative! 

And here she was, pushing Sakura’s hands to grip the edge of the desk and moving the seat of Sakura’s panties out of the way to make room for her fingers, pushing at the wet folds of Sakura’s pussy. Sakura’s face is red, she can feel the burn of it, and Ino’s smile is the devil’s when she leans right into Sakura’s lips and murmurs, very certain, “You don’t want me to stop.”

Ino’s fingers are a sweet burn, delicious like the taste of her peach lip gloss, smearing over Sakura’s own. Sakura gasps and groans, but it’s swallowed up by Ino’s mouth which parts against her own, eating the noises like they’re candy. Sakura leans back, ends up pressed with her elbows on the desk as Ino pushes and curls her fingers, pulls sounds from Sakura like she is an instrument.

“Wow, so pretty…” Ino purrs, right up against Sakura’s mouth and into her breathy sighs. Her free hand is picking at Sakura’s shirt, pulling apart the buttons one by one. But Sakura can barely think around the slick stretch of those fingers, sliding deep inside of her, the strange push and pull and scrape of Ino’s smooth, short manicure along her inner folds, oh so slowly. She keens, one of her legs kicking out for purchase, and then wraps around Ino’s waist, because what else can she do? 

She feels off balance. Out of sorts. Like everything in the world has been slid just slightly to the left, because in a normal reality, this wouldn’t be happening. Couldn’t really be happening. This was like… a fever dream or something- 

“You’re…” Sakura covers her face, unable to form words, a hysterical sort of laughter bubbling in her throat. “This is… anyone could-”

“No one will notice.” Ino hushes, like a bloody  _ mindreader _ . Sakura’s shirt is half unbuttoned and she only notices when Ino nuzzles the little front clasp of Sakura’s bralette. “So cute…” A giggle and she sucks a kiss against Sakura’s breastbone and creeps lower, the new angle jostling her fingers up higher inside of Sakura, making Sakura’s backbone arch. “Don’t worry- just enjoy the moment, right?”

_ Enjoy….  _ Sakura’s thoughts are a mush, her bones feel like jelly and her nerves feel like fire. Ino is crouching down between her legs, flipping her skirt the rest of the way up and it’s the most erotic thing that Sakura has ever seen. Sakura doesn’t think she can do anything else at this point  _ but _ enjoy. 

Her panties are so wet… soaked where Ino has pulled them away to press into her thigh, and Sakura is so keyed up that the first questioning press of lips against her clit makes her jump. Ino’s eyes flicker up at her, where Sakura is biting the edge of her nail, probably beet red enough to clash with her cotton candy pink hair. She licks a long line across Sakura’s center.

Sakura’s mouth pops open, shocked and electrified all at once. Her leg jumps up and Ino settles it across her shoulder, leans her cheek into Sakura’s thigh and does it again, longer, deeper.

Sakura makes a noise she didn’t think she could make, something guttural and drawn from the very gut of her being. She gasps it into the quiet air of the classroom and reaches out, clutching down, snagging Ino’s ponytail like a lifeline, because oh lord, Ino’s tongue curls in just the right way, slick and perfect.

In the back of Sakura’s mind, there is a small, incessant sort of niggling, an annoying voice that keeps poking at Sakura’s pleasure with a pin. She should have stopped this before it got this unimaginably far. Not only was this not right, this was very  _ very _ wrong. And the only reason it was happening was because Sakura had become an accidental witness to Ino’s flagrant sexual exploitation of their teacher- a man their senior by  _ at least  _ 20 years! They were at  _ school _ , and this was _ Ino _ -

And yet, all Sakura could think about was how Ino would look down between his legs just like this, looking up at him with impassive and knowing blue gray eyes just like she was doing to Sakura right now, smirking with every sound that slipped from Sakura’s mouth. 

Sakura’s never… never felt quite like this, not when she was touching herself, or fooling around with any boys, ever. Ino’s mouth felt dark and wanting, and the lurch of Sakura’s hips against them something primal and unreal. Her hair feels soft as cornsilk, slipping like cool water between Sakura’s fingers, and she wonders if Ino is just as skillful licking at a cock like she is licking cunt.

Sakura comes. It hits her like a sudden force and her whole body curls around Ino, fingers clenching in angels’ hair, the desk underneath her complaining at it’s abuse. Ino’s arms curls around Sakura’s hips, dragging her ass up off the edge of the desk and Sakura’s legs fall open. Ino is opening her up as she cums, kissing inside of her until Sakura can’t even breathe, can’t even feel herself anymore, only Ino, lapping at her insides, devouring her from the outside in. 

It feels like the whole world slips into a shroud of white, slow and smoothed over like an ocean washed stone. 

When she comes back, there’s stars. Stars on the ceiling, and Sakura is boneless, motionless listening to the other girl stand up, wipe her mouth on the back of her hand. She can feel Ino’s eyes on her, where her skirt is still hiked past her hips, her blouse pulled free and torn open, her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. Debauched. Undone. Ruined.

Dear lord. What had she just done. 

“Well, that was nice,” Ino says buoyantly, easily. Something inside of Sakura twists. She squeezes her thighs together with a shudder, and they’re wet and warm and sticky, cooling rapidly, confirming that yes, this was all still very real. She shudders a bit in the aftermath, feeling the wetness between her legs with her own fingers. 

“That good huh?” Ino laughs, wipes her fingers on the edge of Sakura’s skirt and rubs the plaid material through the wetness on her fingers bemusingly. “You’ll keep this little exchange just between us, right, Sakura-chan?”

Oh, right. Of course this was supposed to be something to keep her quiet. A taboo between the two of them… another shared secret that Ino could used in her deck of cards. Probably just like Kakashi-sensei. 

Sakura turns her head to the side so she can see Ino, but Ino isn’t even looking at her anymore. She’s still perfectly done up in an unmussed uniform, already redoing the halo-esque ponytail that Sakura had tugged eskew. As if nothing had happened. 

“You do this a lot.” Sakura states. Not a question.

Ino gives her a pert little smile, as devious as the rest of them. “You enjoyed it.”

Sakura sits up, pulls the edges of her blouse together with a hand. “You can’t be serious about this. If anyone ever found out-”

“I’m always serious, Sakura.” Ino cuts in, leans back over Sakura and Sakura can smell the peach lipgloss, can taste the tingle of Ino’s kisses. Her eyes flicker down at Ino’s mouth of their own accord and then back up before she can stop them, and there’s no way that Ino managed to miss the look. “And no one will find out. No one cares enough to.” Her head tilts, enough that if Sakura really wanted to, she could just lean forward for another kiss. “You don’t know this about me yet, but I always get what I want.” 

Sakura believes it, with no question and no short amount of admiration. But, “How many of the other teachers are you….”  _ messing with? Possibly blackmailing? _ Sakura has no idea… but looking at Ino like this, the petals of a flower peeling backwards to reveal a very dark colored center, Sakura has no doubt at all that it’s more than enough. 

Ino’s eyebrows raise. “I think I like you.” Her flaxen hair like kissed sunlight is tickling the back of Sakura’s hand, but she doesn’t look away from Ino’s arctic eyes. Even if Ino’s next question takes her by surprise. “You plan on studying abroad, right?”

Sakura recoils. “How did you know about that-”

“Student body president.” Ino says smugly. And she then wiggles her fingers in Sakura’s face, under her nose- and god they smell distinctly like  _ Sakura _ . “And I happen to have a few fingers in a lot of honey pots.”

Sakura flushes. Drags her eyes from Ino’s nefariously waggling fingers- the same ones that had just been knuckle deep inside of her. She wonders once again, just what  _ exactly _ Ino had been questioning Kakashi about.

“So, if I say anything,” Sakura answers the unspoken question. “You’ll make sure my school life here tanks, is that it?”

“You put it so harshly!” Ino says, and pinches the end of Sakura’s nose in an irritatingly childish way.“But yes. Say a word, and I’ll wreck your future too. ”

Sakura pushes her hand away, suddenly even more resentful and burning with shame than she had been before. Ino smiles at her, ice queen all over. “However you want to say it, some secrets are best kept between us, ‘kay?”

Ino stands, smoothes her hands pertly down her skirt one last time. “This was fun though. We should definitely do it again!”

Sakura can’t believe this girl. Can’t really believe anything that has happened here this last half an hour. Ino gives her a saucy wink. “See you tomorrow morning, Sakura!”

And then she leaves the door open on her way out, letting the stench of sex,  _ Sakura’s sex _ all out in the hallways while Sakura herself is still lying there on the table, debauched, and sitting in her own liquids. Fuck. 

She has to peel herself up from where her ass has been partially glued to the desk, and… ew, she had made a mess all over the floor as well. Part of her school necktie is in it.

  
Sakura decides right then and there, that she  _ hates _ Ino Yamanaka.

______________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly a self-serving fiction. There’s not enough good lesbian porn out there, and man, I think Sakura and Ino deserve it.
> 
> I think I have ideas to continue this. But we’ll see. (^ - ^) /”


End file.
